erifortfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Aryllia/SMatPA trope list
Yeah... I've tried to keep track of this in a document but that's not really working. Mostly because my documents tend to be corrupt if I'm not careful. Tropes A-C *And Your Reward Is Clothes: A house elf is freed from its master if it is given an article of clothing, which is actually sort of an inversion; the clothing itself isn't the reward (at least, not the only reward), but rather a symbol of the reward. *Animal Motifs: An Animagus's animal form generally fits their personality. J.K. Rowling has also stated that Animagi don't get to choose what animal they turn into. *Animorphism: Animagi. *Anonymous Benefactor: *Arbitrary Skepticism: Luna Lovegood is constantly going on about the bizarre magical creatures her father writes about in his magazine. Even in a world where there's magic, dragons and the like, hardly anyone else believes they exist. **Which, in a way, is clever. Even in a world full of fantasy and magic, cryptozoological creatures and conspiracy theorists are still going to spring up, because human imagination is unlimited. *Arch-Enemy: *Arson, Murder, and Jaywalking: How the House "points" system at Hogwarts works. Later, we discover that this is how the Ministry of Magic treats "crime" in general. **To elaborate, there appears to be only one wizard jail for UK wizards to go to. The very act of just being there is severe psychological torture, as every happy, positive thought you've ever had is forcibly removed from you, leaving you with nothing but the worst memories of your life. You even forget that this might end. Basically, any crime that merits more than a fine warrants Azkaban. And it's even used for preventative detention of suspects. *Arson Murder And Life Saving *Artifact of Death: The Elder Wand, and Marvolo Gaunt's ring. The latter includes a literal Artifact of Death *Audience Shift: *Awesome, but Impractical: Animagus transformation is largely considered more trouble than it’s worth. To begin with, it’s a particularly difficult branch of the already particularly difficult art of Transfiguration, and the consequences of botching the job are said to be disastrous. Even when carried out successfully, one is instantly labelled a criminal unless they give full public disclosure of their skill and animal form to the government to prevent misuse, which rather jives with the fact that stealth and inconspicuousness are the skill’s main use. Even with all this, the form taken by the Animagus is fixed and determined by their personality, so they can easily end up with a useless conspicuous form for all their trouble. Cats, dogs and beetles? Useful and mundane-looking in any backdrop. Huge deer? Not so much. *Awesome Mc Cool Name: A couple stand out, but Kingsley Shacklebolt wins the prize. *Bad Powers, Bad People: Double subversion. Parseltongue is usually an ability only found in evil wizards. Harry is good and runs into trouble when people assume he's bad because he possesses it. It turns out in the last book that the reason Harry has it is because it belongs to Voldemort, who gave him the ability when he accidentally turned Harry into a seventh Horcrux. And when Harry loses the fragment of Voldemort's soul residing in his body, he supposedly loses the ability with it. **Perhaps played straight as well with Dumbledore. In the first book, McGonagall suggests that Dumbledore could do everything Voldemort was capable of if he were less noble. (Whether this means that Dumbledore can't do them, or simply wouldn't, is not answered.) For starters, Dumbledore knows Parseltongue; he can't speak it because he wasn't born with it, but he can understand it. Likewise, in the seventh book, Voldemort states that what he will achieve could have been Dumbledore's, implying that he could have been as "great" if he weren't such a sentimental old fool. *Badass Adorable: **Buckbeak, Ginny, and Luna. **Harry, Hermione, and Ron themselves arguably qualify as well in earlier installments. Especially Hermione. *Badass Bookworm: Albus. *Badass Crew: *Badass Grandpa: Hagrid and Flitwick. *Barred From The Afterlife: Ghosts are people who either refused or were too scared to accept death and move on. Apparently, there's no take-backs later on if you change your mind. *Battle Couple: Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, and Arthur and Molly. *Beam-O-War: Spells have been known to clash and cancel each other out, though there's at least one instance of two characters firing spells at each other where the beams hit each other and ricochet off at angles, each hitting the person standing right next to the intended target. *Because Destiny Says So: *Because You Were Nice to Me *Beethoven Was an Alien Spy: The series upgrades a few historical characters to "real" wizards. *Big Bad: *Big Good. *Black and Grey Morality: Played with. The Ministry of Magic is definitely gray, as while they're much better than the Death Eaters, they have more than their share of Quislings, Fantastic Racists, and Obstructive Bureaucrats. Harry and his friends/family are more on the unblemished side, but not entirely. **Harry occasionally slips towards this in battle; when crossed or when his friends are threatened, Harry can become quite pitiless, instinctively resorting to the nastiest/most powerful curses he can think of (save Avada Kedavra). He even casts the Cruciatus Curse at a few points (though he never uses it very effectively; as Bellatrix explains after he tries it on her, in order to cast an Unforgivable Curse successfully, you have to really want to go through with it). Justified, as he is a teenage boy in way over his head. *Black Cloak: The Hogwarts school uniform. *Black Sheep: Percy is the only member of the Weasley family who is not friendly and outgoing. *The Board Game: Yes, and there's even been more than one. *Bond Villain Stupidity: *Book Dumb: *Boomerang Bigot: *Brain Bleach: The reason why Rowling has yet to reveal the exact method of creating a Horcrux. It supposedly made one of her editors vomit. *Broken Masquerade: *Building of Adventure *Bullying a Dragon: *By the Eyes of the Blind: Thestrals are only visible to people who have witnessed death first-hand. *Cain and Abel: Dudley and Harry, Petunia and Lily, Severus and Lily. *Captain Ersatz: While possibly coincidental, the Dementors have a certain resemblance to the Nazgul of Lord of the Rings. But they're both based on The Grim Reaper. Dementors are also an allegory for clinical depression—they suck the joy out of everything. *Cassandra Did It: Augeries. *Catchphrase: Several characters have one. **Ron: "Bloody hell!" **Hermione: "I read about it in Hogwarts: A History." *Category Traitor: *Cats Are Magic *Cerebus Syndrome: The darkness matures with the characters. *Chameleon Camouflage: The Dissillusionment Charm has this effect, and if done well enough can confer actual invisibility. Putting it on a garment is one way to make an Invisibility Cloak, though the charm fades over time. *Changeling Fantasy *Character Name and the Noun Phrase *Chekhov's Armoury: *Chekhov's Boomerang *Chekhov's Gunman: *Chekhov's Skill: *Chew Toy: *The Chooser of The One: *Chronic Hero Syndrome: Harry does sort of have a... saving people... thing. *Colour-Coded For Your Convenience: In the films, the ties and lapels of Hogwarts uniforms are in the colours of the student's house. Red and gold for Gryffindor, Black and Gold for Hufflepuff, blue and silver for Ravenclaw, green and silver for Slytherin. *Coming of Age Story: Harry Potter is as much about growing up as it is about wizards. *Conveniently Coherent Thoughts: Averted and deconstructed with Legilimency, which reveals thoughts in a disjointed manner and requires much training to sort out which thoughts are important. *Cool, but Inefficient: So many of the things the wizards do. **Particularly that we repeatedly see Wizards are rendered helpless when they are disarmed, which in later books often leads to their death. For some reason, there seems to be an unwritten rule amongst wizards that you can't carry a spare wand. ***Justified in story that wands are implied to be sentient on some level and choose their master. If you have a wand that's not yours you'll only be slightly better off than without one entirely. **Given that most Wizards are capable of Apparanting, possess cars such as the Knight Bus for those who can't, and possess the ability to carry large amounts of objects in a Bag of Holding, it often begs the question why they bother with the mess of using Owls to deliver their mail. Theoretically a single wizard could serve as the postman to the entire country. ***Rule Of Cool? ***It's because the owls can find ANYONE. Hedwig could find Sirius wherever he was hiding. If the Aurors had been on their game, they could have just handed an owl a postcard addressed to Sirius and then just followed it. ***Not true. *Crapsaccharine World: Fantastic Racism of absurd extremes permeates every level of the wizarding world, and the government seems to be run by evil, scheming, political glory hounds (regardless of their allegiance to "good" or "bad"). The justice system is a Kangaroo Court, the regulations on dangerous magic are feeble at best, the very system of instruction in magic carries a high injury/mortality rate, the entire population as a whole seems to have crippling naiveté about the non-magical world (to the point you wonder how they've kept the masquerade going for so long), and the overall respect for human, sapient non-human, or animal life and sanity is appallingly low. The in-universe explanation is that this was a cultural reaction to Voldemort, and that it supposedly went away once he was defeated. Also, it's heavily implied that there's degradation of the "magical" ecosystem and natives, with species like the dragons and giants dying out and forced on to small reservations. *Crazy-Prepared: *Crouching Moron, Hidden Badass: Luna "Loony" Lovegood may act like she ain't playing with a full deck, but when it comes down to an actual battle... She participates in several battles, but the only time she gets injured the entire series is when a door gets blown off its hinges into her face and she flies across the room. **And Neville Longbottom, Butt Monkey poster boy in the early years, becomes a seriously competent fighter in his own right from the latter parts of the fifth year and on. In the battle of the Department of Mysteries in Order of the Phoenix, he is the only other student besides Harry who stays fighting right up till the end, whereas everyone else gets incapacitated one way or another during it. *Cultural Posturing: Even the Muggle-born wizards are condescending toward Muggles. *Curse Tropes D-F *Darker and Edgier: The series gradually gets darker and darker as the series matures. *Ditch The Bodyguards: In several of his books, Harry is being threatened by someone (usually Voldemort), and everybody tries to keep him safe. It never works—somehow, for some reason, he always finds his way to the source of the problem to face it himself. *Does This Remind You of Anything?: *Domestic Abuser: *Don't Tell Mama: *Downer Ending: *The Dreaded: *Dying Like Animals: *Early-Bird Cameo: Mention supporting characters in passing before they are introduced. *Earn Your Happy Ending: And how. *Embarrassing Password: *Emotion Bomb: **Dementors. They eat happiness. **Cheering Charms are a example of this in the good way. *Emotional Powers. *Empathic Weapon: Wands. *Enforced Cold War: The House rivalries, especially between Gryffindor and Slytherin. According to the history of Hogwarts' founders, it's actually closer to Slytherin versus everyone else; according to Word Of God, it goes down a lot after Voldemort is defeated. *Entertainingly Wrong: *Even Bad Men Love Their Mamas: *Everyone Is Related/Tangled Family Tree: Check out the Black family tree, for starters. The Peverell and Weasley familes are similarly tangled up: the Peverell family contains almost every single wizard, including Voldemort and Harry Potter! Gets to the point where Everyone Is Related both literally and in terms of the trope. *Everything's Better with Chocolate: Chocolate is used as a remedy for dementor attacks. **Played straight, considering that chocolate triggers the release of endorphins. *Evil Counterpart: *Evil Makes You Monstrous: *Evil Teacher: *Exotic Entree: *Expy: *Fainting: *Family Theme Naming: Most families have a theme: **Blacks: Stars and constellations and galaxies, except most females who remarry **Carrows: Names of Greek Mythological characters **Bagmans: Names of Holy Roman Emperors **Belbys: Names of Roman (and Byzantine) Emperors **Campbells: Names of Shakespearean characters *Fantastic Anthropologist *Fantastic Science *Fantasy-Forbidding Father: *Fantasy Counterpart Appliance: Mostly averted, because wizards either appropriate Muggle technology or invent something completely strange of their own, but there are a few cases, such as the Floo Network, which is regulated and functions not unlike a mass transit or communication system. *Fantasy Gun Control: In an article about Sirius Black, it's mentioned that the Muggles have been warned he's carrying a gun, which is then defined as "a type of metal wand that Muggles use to kill each other." *Fantasy Kitchen Sink: Nearly everything about wizardry from Fantasy novels is revealed to exist — and every mythological creature as well, especially in Fantastic Beasts. *Fictional Sport: Quidditch, despite fantastic requirements people in real life have tried to replicate it. *The First Cut Is the Deepest: *First Girl Wins: *Flanderization: The Hogwarts Houses. Gryffindors are brave and righteous, Ravenclaws are clever and scholarly, Hufflepuffs are fair and sympathetic, and Slytherins are jerkasses. Okay, "ambitious and cunning" is the technical adjective for Slytherin. *Fluffy the Terrible: Hagrid's pets. *Flying Broomstick: Quite a few. *Forgot I Could Fly: *For the Evulz: *Four-Temperament Ensemble: *Full Name Basis: *Full Potential Upgrade: Wands are this for wizards. They have to either be precisely matched when purchased or legitimately won from a prior owner for best effect. Wizards who are shown to use hand-me-down wands (Ron and Neville) show a level of improvement when using one purchased just for them. *Functional Magic: JKR says in interviews that she spent time working out the limits of wizard magic, but the novels only touch on these a few times. *Funny Background Event: Tropes G-I *Gang Of Bullies: *Genericist Government: *Getting Crap Past the Radar: I don't have a radar to consider, but I'll do my best to follow Rowling's lead. *Good Cannot Comprehend Evil: *Grade System Snark: The NEWT scores. Among the grades are "T for Troll." *Hate Sink: *Headless Horseman: The Headless Hunt. *Hero Secret Service: *The Hero's Journey *Hero with Bad Publicity: *Hidden Depths: *Hidden Wizard World: As per usual. *Homeschooled Kids: Most magical children, to avoid having to obliviate teachers and classmates every now and then. *Hufflepuff House: *Hyperspace Is a Scary Place: Portkeys, Apparition and Floo travels all count on various levels. *Hypocrite: *I Am Big Boned: *Impoverished Patrician: *Inferred Holocaust: *Info Drop: *Inhumanly Beautiful Race: Veelas. *Internalized Categorism: *Ironic Echo: *Irony: *Is That What He Told You?: *It Amused Me: The only reason Peeves the poltergeist does anything, although his pranks are (generally) more irritating than harmful. *It May Help You on Your Quest: *It Sucks To Be The Chosen One: Tropes J-L *Jerk Ass: *Jigsaw Puzzle Plot: *Join or Die: *Just Eat Gilligan: Cracked pointed out that asking the Muggles for help in taking down Voldemort would have solved a lot of problems. Note that a) at the higher levels of politics, Muggles and Wizards know of each other as vaguely allies, despite the widespread dismissal of Muggles as being weak and b) it's already confirmed by Rowling that some guy with a shotgun could kill even the mightiest wizard. We can shoot people with a thousand rockets... from space... with iPhones! *Karma Houdini: The Malfoys, who escape death and/or imprisonment due to their one redeeming quality—love and devotion to each other. **According to Word of God, narrowly averted by Umbridge, who ends up with a life sentence in Azkaban. *Kid Detective / Amateur Sleuth: *Kudzu Plot: *Laser-Guided Amnesia: The effect of Memory Charm on the recipient. *Letter Motif: *Literary Agent Hypothesis: Tales of Beedle the Bard includes mention of Rowling as the author of Harry's biography, I should try to include that somehow. *Living Labyrinth *Living Legend: Both Harry and Neville. *Loose Lips: Hagrid and Rita Skeeter. *Loyal Phlebotinum: Magic wands. *Lucky Seven: Seven novels, to mimic the original story. Having education at Hogwarts last for seven years in the first place (though in this respect Hogwarts simply mirrors the Muggle education system in Britain). In-universe, seven is stated to be a very powerful magical number. Tropes M-O *Machiavelli Was Wrong: *Made of Indestructium: Implied of the Deathly Hallows, which have survived unscathed for centuries. *Magic A Is Magic A: Followed fairly closely, mainly with the teleporting power; the reader is repeatedly told that it's impossible to teleport in or out of Hogwarts. In Book 7, we find out why this is perfectly in line with the rules. *Magical Camera: Photographs and paintings. *Magic Hat: The Room of Requirement turns into whatever people need. For a more literal magic hat, there's the Sorting Hat, but ironically, it seems that only one, specific item can be pulled from it. *Magic Missile: Most spells seem to follow this trope. *Magic Versus Science: Electronics don't even work around Hogwarts, wizards are disdainful of Muggle technology, and most Muggles have no idea magic exists. *Masquerade *Master-Apprentice Chain: *Memory Wiping Crew: Obliviators. *Mind Probe: Legilimency. *Mind Rape: What happens if you face a dementor. Or get on the wrong side of a Legilimens. *Mind Your Step: The sinking stair. *Misery Builds Character: *Moe Couplet: *The Mole: Simon Ogden? Michel Bellamy? **Reverse Mole *Moral Dissonance: *Moral Guardians: Use in-universe *Morally Bankrupt Banker: The goblins at Gringots. *Moustache de Plume: *Muggles: Of course. *Multiple Demographic Appeal: *Mundane Object Amazement: Wizards facing muggle object. Works the other way around too. *Mundane Utility: Several spells like Alohamora, Accio, and Reparo. *Mythical Motifs *Narm: Invoked in-universe since several of the marauders have issues with things being too serious. *Narm Charm: In-Universe, the Quibbler is "appreciated for its unintentional humour." *Narrative Profanity Filter: As in the original. I shall assume that the reader get the point anyway. *A Nazi by Any Other Name: *Near Death Experience: *Never a Self-Made Woman: *Neurodiversity Is Supernatural: The Dementors are evil creatures connected with depression, and it's implied that they cause it in Muggles, who don't see magical things and attribute it to scientific causes. *Nice Job Breaking It, Herod: *Nice Job Breaking It Minor Character: *The Nineties: *No Eye In Magic: Legilimency, the ability to extract emotions and memories from a person's mind, which usually works via eye-to-eye contact. *No More Lies: *No Ontological Inertia: Unless a spell is specified to be permanent, it will expire with the caster's death. *No OSHA Compliance:"A safety measure failing? At Hogwarts? Will wonders never cease!" **In the usual course of things, there is only a little bit of danger, but when it gets really bad parents yank their kids out of school. **The Hogwarts potions class doesn't have fume hoods over the cauldrons, nor does it require that the students wear goggles while brewing. ***Lampshaded repeatedly by the Rifftrackers for the movies. **The Department of Mysteries. *No Sense of Humor: Percy Weasley does have a bit of a harshly sarcastic moment in Deathly Hallows, though, which is remarked upon with astonishment by his siblings. *No Such Thing As Bad Publicity: *Not Evil, Just Misunderstood: *The Not So Harmless Punishment: Detentions at Hogwarts often involve dangerous tasks, such as searching for an injured unicorn (running into whatever hurt it, and possibly needing to deliver a Mercy Kill) in the Forbidden Forest. *Not Using The Zed Word: Reanimated bodies are called Inferi. *Numerological Motif **Sevens: seven years, seven novels, seven subjects (to start with), seven players on a Quidditch team, seven Weasley children. **Nine and three-quarters: Kings Cross platform; length of school year in months (Sept 1—late June) **Twelves: twelve subjects offered at Hogwarts, twelve-a-side in the Dept. of Mysteries. Twelve uses of dragon blood. **Primes: 17 sickles to the galleon, 29 knuts to the sickle. And of course all the sevens above. *Oddly Common Rarity: Lampshade the unregistered animagi. *Official Couple Ordeal Syndrome: *Offstage Villainy: *Older Is Better: The series' best magics and artifacts can generally be assumed to be ancient. *Only I Can Kill Him: *Only The Knowledgable May Pass: Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Slytherins need a password to gain entry into their residences. *Only Smart People May Pass: Ravenclaw Tower. *The Order: *Our Centaurs Are Different *Our Fairies Are Different *Our Liches Are Different: A horcrux user. Tropes P-R *Panacea: The bezoar is an imperfect one. Unicorn blood will fix you at the cost of being cursed. Phoenix tears seem to work on anything with no catch. *Parental Substitute: *Plot Armor: *The Pollyanna: *The Power of Love: It can protect a loved one from deadly curses and block mental magic. *Power Trio: *Post-Victory Collapse: *Playful Otter: Hermione's Patronus. *Plot Coupons: *Police Are Useless: *Popcultural Osmosis *Portal Cut: Apparition done badly results in "splinching." *Pragmatic Villain: *Previously On: *Prophecies Are Always Right: *Prophetic Fallacy *Prophetic Names: Quite a few of the characters' names reflect some gained personality quirk or their adult job description, but no one ever remarks on this oddity. *Protective Charm: *Psychic Block Defense: Occlumency is a whole discipline dedicated to this. *Raised by Humans: *Randomly Gifted: Being a wizard can run in families, but also manifests to muggles and magicless squibs can be born to wizards. *Rashomon Style *Really 700 Years Old: Wizards live longer than Muggles, although inbreeding has lowered the life expectancy somewhat. *Reinventing The Telephone: Owls, floo powder, patronuses... *Red Herring: *Red Herring Mole: *Retcon: *Renowned Selective Mentor: *The Rival: *Room 101: The Dementor's Kiss. In fact just being in close proximity to a Dementor can cause this. *Running Gag: **Harry and Ron never bothering to read Hogwarts: A History and Hermione's indignant responses. **Hermione figuring something out and running off to deal with it without adequately explaining to Harry and Ron what's going on, and Ron's indignant response. ***Hermione running off to the library in general, which gets tons of lampshades and humorous references in the later books even when she's not actually doing it. **Harry having incredibly ridiculous dreams, with different aspects of his life zanily mashed together in one absurd package, which he naturally never remembers when he wakes up. Leads to Mood Whiplash in the fifth book when one such dream suddenly segues into a terrifying vision. **When the discussion is about Snape, and it involves adults and Harry, expect Harry to call him Snape, and the adult to respond with "Professor Snape." **Tiny Professor Flitwick seems to get knocked down and/or tossed across a classroom by a student's miscast Charm roughly once a book. Tropes S-U *Said Bookism: Have someone ejaculate a sentence, just to reference this. *School Saved My Life: *The Scottish Trope: *Second Love: *See The Invisible: There are several ways in which Invisibility Cloaks can be thwarted. The ability of dementors to sense people is not impaired by invisibility cloaks. Moody's magical eye can see through invisibility cloaks. A person wearing an invisibility cloak still shows up on the Marauder's Map. Animals with acute senses, like cats and snakes, can detect the person under the cloak. There are also some mundane constraints, such as the fact that the wearer remains solid, remains capable of making noise, etc. *Self-Fulfilling Prophecy: *She Is Not My Girlfriend: *Shout Out: *Side Bet *Silver Has Mystic Powers: Goblin-wrought silver is nigh-invulnerable, and can absorb the properties of what it pierces in order to make itself stronger. It's unclear how the goblins make it this way, or whether it's truly silver or simply called so because the same color. There are many other objects in the series which are made of silver (the Pensieve) or have the appearance of silver (unicorn blood). *Sliding Scale of Idealism Versus Cynicism: Even as the series got Darker and Edgier, it still believed in its idealistic virtues such as The Power of Love. *Snowball Fight *The Sociopath: *Soul Fragment: What a Horcrux houses. *Soul Jar: The Horcruxes. *Stalking Is Funny If It Is Female After Male: *Standard Evil Organization Squad: *Staying With Friends: *Stealth Pun: **The entrance to the headmaster's office is disguised by a gryphon statue, which splits open to allow passages or rotates with the entrant inside—thus making it a griffin door. **A twofer from the previous example, actually—it's a golden griffin: or, in French, a griffin d'or! *Stern Teacher: *Steven Ulysses Perhero: Plenty — for instance, Sirius Black turns into a black dog; Sirius is the Dog Star. *Strange Secret Entrance: **Platform 9¾, a secret entrance at King's Cross station between platforms nine and ten. **The Room of Requirement. *Stupid Evil: *Stop Being Stereotypical: *Summon To Hand: The spell Accio. Brooms also rise into a wizard's hand when commanded properly. *Superpowerful Genetics: Magical ability seems to be mostly inherited, though there are exceptions in both directions (meaning that, under the laws of Mendelian genetics, it can't be determined by a single gene; Word Of God has also hinted that the gift of magic preserves itself somehow). *Take That: Aim towards fanfics that constantly get the facts wrong (such as werewolves and silver) *Tanks For The Memories: Pensieves. *Teach Me How To Fight: *Teleporters and Transporters: There are three main methods of teleportation in the wizarding world. *Teleport Interdiction: **The Government can track and limit use of the Floo network. **Apparition can't be used in Hogwarts. It's also dangerous: you might leave body parts at your starting point. *Tell Me About My Father: *Theme Naming: Not just the characters (most notably, everyone in the Black family is named after a celestial object, with the exception of Narcissa; and even Narcissa's son and grandson are named after constellations); there's also Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley, which are puns. *They Walk Among Us *Third Person Flashback: In movies Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, and Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Harry is often able to see things that Dumbledore couldn't possibly have in the Pensieve. According to J.K. Rowling, Pensieves work like this even in the books; that's why Harry was able to hear the Marauders' conversation when he went into Snape's memory. * *Took a Level in Jerkass: *Tom the Dark Lord: Voldemort is the Trope Namer, whose real name despite being the most evil wizard in centuries is Tom Riddle. *Tonight Someone Dies * *Traumatic Superpower Awakening: Most wizards first show their magic in such circumstances. *Trope 2000: There's a whole series of Nimbus Exty-Thousand broomsticks. *The Trope without a Title: *Tragic Dropout: *Trapped In Villainy: *Tsundere: *Two Act Structure: *Tyrant Takes the Helm: *Ultimate Job Security: *Unexpected Inheritance: *Unicorns Are Sacred: Killing a unicorn is seen as a particularly heinous thing to do. *Unlucky Childhood Friend: *Unnecessary Roughness: Quidditch. *Unstoppable Mailman: The owls will find you to deliver a letter, no matter where you are. *Unwitting Pawn: *The Usual Adversaries: *Utility Magic: wizards have roughly the same standards of living as muggles did in the 50's (radio but no TV or internet). Except they use magic for everything beyond medieval technology. Tropes V-Z *Victorious Childhood Friend: *Whatevermancy: **Arithmancy. Although, since we never learn anything about arithmancy, it's entirely possible that it could be an accurate use of the "-mancy" suffix (if numbers are being used to divine the future, for example). Traditional divination is treated like the magical equivalent of a psuedoscience in-universe, so arithmancy might be a more 'scientific', if less fun, alternative. *What Do You Mean, It's for Kids?/What Do You Mean, It's Not for Kids?: *What Happened to the Mouse?: The Hogwarts Song. *What the Hell, Hero?: *When It All Began: *Why Don't Ya Just Shoot Him?: *Witch Species *Wizard Classic: *Wizarding School: Trope Codifier. *Wizards Live Longer *Word of Gay: *Words Do Not Make The Magic: You have to be a wizard and usually possess a wand to do magic. Even then, it takes skill, correct gestures, and intent (especially for the unforgivable curses) to cast the spells. *World of Badass *World of Snark *Writers Cannot Do Math: Solid gold coins are worth about five British pound in The Nineties *The X of Y: *We Didn't Start the Billy Joel Parodies: The Harry Potter fandom has its own dedicated parody. Which was posted by Zsenya, one of the two founders of The Sugar Quill fanfic site, which famously promoted R/Hr and H/G ships back when Harry was crushing on Cho and Ron and Hermione were trying to kill each other. *You Could Have Used Your Powers For Evil: *Your Soul Is Mine: The result of the Dementor's Kiss. *Your Vampires Suck: Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfiction